Judge (Shape-Shifter)
Judge is a character from the Hidden Universe. He is an individual sent by The Programmer to infilitrate and investigate activity in the Main Universe of the Fantendoverse. Judge is a ruthless killer who uses his abilities of disguise and manipulation to make clean getaways and find information without leaving any unnecessary footprints of evidence. Appearance Judge is a Once Catonea, though he no longer resembles his original species much anymore. Judge has rough purple fur from which strange markings along his face, hands and tail can be seen emanating from his skin. Judge has six large horns that form a sort of crest around his face. His eyes are pitch black with small purple pupils. He wears a suit to cover up most of his Catonean fur, the suit is able to adjust to his morphin abilities. He wears a golden collar and a light blue cravat. He has two green rings on his left arm. He also wears dark brown shoes so it is unknown if he still has the claws of a Catonean. His tail similar to his face has purple fur with markings on the skin emanating from below. Personality Judge is a cruel character who takes pleasure in what he does, he is completely ruthless in his actions killing almost always without mercy, he seems to solely seek to gain information about as much of the Main Universe as possible. Judge seems to make friends only temporarily although is aware of other Hidden Universe individuals within the Main Universe and seems to avoid contact with them at all costs. Judge also is notable for having a tendency to lead officials on numerous red herrings as he only seems to leave as much evidence of his involvement in a crime as he wants. Abilities Judge is a capable shape-shifter. Unlike a true shape-shifter however he cannot perfectly mimic other species, he can however turn his body parts into weapons, often his right arm into a blade for close combat. In addition he can portray a remarkably convincing Catonean unsurprisingly and can pull off the appearance of several more hairy species with varying degrees of proficiency. Judge has a particular distaste for morphing into furless creatures like Humans and Missyntiles and usually ends up only being able to pull off the face and hands well enough as he doesn't have a good understanding of the covered parts of the bodies and often mistakes the standard ratios of appendage length and torso length. He is however, a capable fighter, able to use numerous melee weapons in the form of his own body where necessary and is seemingly fairly proficient with firearms, he can usually learn how to use a firearm by simply watching another individual use it, kill them and then take the weapon himself, although he is not initially as accurate. History TBA Gallery Judge (Shape-Shifter).png|Judge's True Form Judge (Shape-Shifter) Chibi Plush Thing.png|A Chibi Version of Judge's ??? Form (by Drebbles) Judge New.png|New Judge Art Judge Beorn New.png|Judge's Beorn Appearance Judge Arcbear New.png|Judge's Arcbear Appearance Judge Catonean New.png|Judge's Catonean Appearance Judge Essentia New.png|Judge's Essentia Appearance Judge Sian New.png|Judge's Siandrall Appearance Judge Human New.png|Judge's Human Appearance Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Darklight Studios Characters Category:Hidden Universe